Exposure apparatuses are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that retains a reticle, a lens assembly and a wafer stage assembly that retains a semiconductor wafer.
Typically, the wafer stage assembly includes a wafer stage base, a wafer stage that retains the wafer, and a wafer stage mover assembly that precisely positions the wafer stage and the wafer. Somewhat similarly, the reticle stage assembly includes a reticle stage base, a reticle stage that retains the reticle, and a reticle stage mover assembly that precisely positions the reticle stage and the reticle. The size of the images and the features within the images transferred onto the wafer from the reticle are extremely small. Accordingly, the precise relative positioning of the wafer and the reticle is critical to the manufacturing of high density, semiconductor wafers.
Unfortunately, during the exposure process, the temperature of the wafer can fluctuate (e.g. heat up from the illumination beam or cool down from evaporative cooling caused by evaporation of an immersion fluid above the wafer in an immersion lithography system). This can distort the wafer and reduce the accuracy of the images transferred to the wafer.